teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxfire
Foxfire is the supernatural power possessed by Kitsune which allow them to create magical energy that can manifest in the form of fire or lightning. The form in which this energy takes is implied to vary based on the type of Kitsune using it; for example, Kira Yukimura, a Thunder Kitsune, had foxfire that manifested as ice-blue lightning, while Noshiko Yukimura, a Celestial Kitsune, created pink sparks from her fingertips. According to legend, a Kitsune creates foxfire by rubbing their tails together, though it is unknown how accurate this is, given the fact that Kira was capable of generating foxfire long before she gained her first tail. Applications Foxfire is a very versatile power that can be used defensively, offensively, and to achieve a number of neutral means as well. It is often used as a defense mechanism when the inner Fox spirit of a Kitsune feels threatened, shocking or burning whomever or whatever they deem to be a threat. Not only can it be used as a weapon, but, at least with Thunder Kitsune, it can also be used to go so far as to repair objects, such as when Kira used a bolt of her foxfire to repair her mother's katana. Notable Uses of Foxfire *Kira Yukimura unconsciously released a huge amount of ice-blue foxfire to defend herself against William Barrow, who was purposely trying to goad her into doing so by attempting to electrocute her so that the Nogitsune could jump-start his power within his new vessel, Stiles Stilinski. ( ) *When changing a burned-out light bulb, Kira inadvertently created small sparks of foxfire from her fingertips, which caused the dead light to light itself once again before exploding from the force of her power. ( ) **Noshiko Yukimura, after bringing a new light bulb for Kira's lamp, accidentally created small pink sparks of foxfire from her fingertips as well while she replaced it. *Kira, with Noshiko's guidance, used a bolt of her foxfire to magically repair her mother's katana, which had been shattered during her battle with the Nogitsune in 1943. ( ) *When a CDC physician attempted to get a blood sample from Kira after the entire junior class was exposed to the Modified Canine Distemper Virus, Kira's inner Fox spirit instinctively released a bolt of foxfire to defend herself, shocking the physician and burning a hole in her protective suit. ( ) *Kira used her foxfire to slow Scott's heart to the point where he appeared dead in hopes of helping the pack draw out the Benefactor to learn their identity. After forty-five minutes, Kira used her foxfire again to restart his heart to its normal rhythm. ( ) *Upon arriving at Derek's loft for her date with her then-boyfriend Scott, he had Kira use her foxfire powers to light dozens of strings of light bulbs that he used to decorate the loft for a romantic atmosphere. ( ) *After going to Eichen House with Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin to question Gabriel Valack about the Dread Doctors, Kira, whose powers were destabilized by the Doctors' experimentation, began involuntarily discharging large amounts of foxfire as a result of the powerful Telluric Currents running through the facility. Scott was forced to pick the unconscious Kira up and rush her outside, nearly getting killed in the process due to his Werewolf vulnerability to electricity. ( ) *Kira, who returned to Eichen House with the McCall Pack to help break Lydia Martin out before the trephination Gabriel Valack performed on her killed her. Once again, the Telluric Currents caused Kira to uncontrollably discharge foxfire to the point where she passed out, forcing Josh Diaz to have to use his electromagnetokinetic powers to absorb her foxfire before it harmed her and others. ( ) Known Users *Kira Yukimura *Noshiko Yukimura Gallery Foxfire kira galvanize 2.gif Foxfire kira galvanize 1.gif Kira's foxfire.gif Electrokinesis kira riddled 1.gif Electrokinesis kira riddled 2.gif Electrokinesis kira riddled.gif Electrokinesis foxfire kira tfatw.gif Electrokinesis kira time of death.gif Foxfire kira apttd.gif Electrokinesis kira apttd.gif Electrokinesis foxfire kira ana Kira's foxfire in eichen.gif Electrokinesis kira a novel approach.gif Electrokinesis josh lie ability 1.jpg Category:Powers Category:Kitsunes